


soft and secret

by sweetchems



Series: ~tumblr requests~ [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute boys, Fluff, M/M, gerard is a shy angel, they r so cute youll die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Gerard is like any other teenage boy.He has secrets, little boxes under his bed with things he would die if his mom or his brother or hell, even his boyfriend found.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: ~tumblr requests~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636792
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	soft and secret

**Author's Note:**

> petition to hug teen!gerard. he's v huggable.

Gerard is like any other teenage boy.

He has secrets, little boxes under his bed with things he would die if his mom or his brother or hell, even his boyfriend found.

Of course, most teenage boys don’t have a box under their bed stuffed with old, well loved plushies- his own from when he was a baby, and a few picked up and restored from the Goodwill downtown-, a few scrappy old coloring books, a box of worn down and stubby 99 cent store crayons, and a pacifier, of all things.

Gerard deals with his anxiety in a way a lot of kids don’t, you could say.

And he tells no one. Not a soul. Not even Frank, his absolute angel of a boyfriend, who would probably totally be accepting, but God, he’s just too self conscious to open up that part of himself.

And then he gets caught.

He’s curled up in his room one rainy afternoon after school, arms wrapped around his favorite toy- a big, floppy grey cat stuffy from Goodwill named Mitch- and his paci tucked snugly between his lips, rolling stubby crayons between his fingers as he tries to decide what to color. And then, no knock, no nothing, Frank comes bounding into the basement bedroom, with a loud, Red-Bull-hyper “Hey, babe!” that promptly cuts off when he sees Gerard sprawled out all small across his Star Wars bedding.

Digging his fingers into his plushie, Gerard stares up at him with big, frightened eyes, his paci slipping out of his mouth. “G-get out! Get out, now!” He shrieks, stumbling off the bed to shove Frank out of the room.

“W-wait, Gee, c'mon, I don’t-” Frank stumbles over his words, as he tends to. “I-I wasn’t gonna- you don’t have to s-stop or anything!”

When he finally spits the words out, Gerard stops to stare at him, his cheeks red and tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He doesn’t say a word.

“R-really,” Frank says, holds his hands up like a peace offering. “We can talk about it or not, I-I don’t mind either way…. I can do whatever you need, yeah…? Y-you need someone to care for you, right?”

Gerard “uh-huh"s softly, twisting Mitch in his arms still, feeling their soft fur under his fingers.

"Okay, yeah.” Frank smiles. “I-I can do that. C'mon, sit back down, baby, look like you’re gonna freakin’ fall over….” He laughs softly, stepping forward and reaching out to gently card a hand through Gerard’s messy dark hair, leading him gently back to the bed before reaching back to shut the door.

Gerard picks up his pacifier- a white and baby pink one that he found in a set at Wal-Mart, and promptly shoplifted out of embarrassment-, twirling it between his spindly fingers. “I-I… um… ’s an anxiety thing….” He explains, his blush deepening. His voice is a little different, Frank notes. It’s smaller, gentler, he slurs his words more easily, less of the precise, meticulous geekiness of Normal Gerard.

“It seems really nice, baby….” Frank murmurs with a fond smile, tracing over the cheap paper and the lines of a half colored Hello Kitty in a dollar store activity book. “D'you wanna get back to it, maybe…? Try ‘n be, y'know… small…? W-with me around, would that be alright?”

Holding Mitch tight to his chest, Gerard nods.

A little- if teary- smile forms on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> frank is a good boyfriend.  
> also come talk 2 me on tumblr @/ourangeloftrash!!


End file.
